


Steve's Lament (A Poetic Trilogy) II: Leaves In Autumn

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Steve's Lament (A Poetic Trilogy) [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: The seasons always turn.





	Steve's Lament (A Poetic Trilogy) II: Leaves In Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Author Chooses Not To Warn  
> Spoilers: For _Avengers 3: Infinity War I (2018)_  
>  Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: April 27, 2018  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: May 5, 2018  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 60  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: The entire series can be found [here.](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/4740399.html)

_You slipped_  
_Through my fingers,_  
__  
_On the breeze,_  
_Like leaves in autumn._

__

_The first time_  
_I lost you,_  
_The wind howled,_  
_Cold and cruel,_  
_As it ripped you_  
_Away from me_  
_In winter rage._

_This wind_  
_Was zephyr-light,  
Gentle and whispering. _

__

_The first time,_  
_I screamed._

_The second time,_  
_I whimpered._

_Both times_  
_I cried_  
_In desperation._

_Desolate._


End file.
